


A Blue Pen

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben is a creep, Car Sex, Definitely rapey, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm low key obsessed with Ben's hair in a bun, Library Fingering, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Regular high school student Ben Solo begins a series of assaults on A+ student Armitage Hux whose not quite sure he doesn't like the attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Ok so I was really hungover and this just sort of happened. Enjoy!

Detention was not a place most high school students spent their afternoons. But for Armitage Hux, he would be in room 202B for the remainder of the week after “talking back” to his AP Bio teacher. In truth, he’d simply corrected Mr. Tarkin’s answer to the question on the white board, and that had gotten him a week’s detention. His last period class was in 202B, so when the bell rang, he didn’t get up.

Armi closed his notebook though and pulled a worksheet out of his planner for AP Microeconomics. He replaced the mechanical pencil he’d been using for a blue pen, and after the students from the last period left the room, those assigned to detention started filtering in. Mrs. Erso didn’t move from her desk, since she was the teacher who presided over the 90-minute detention period.

Just after 2:15pm when the last student trailed in, she closed the door. She announced there would be no need for talking, but that she’d be happy to help with homework if anybody had any questions. Everyone settled in, and the last person to enter the room scanned for a seat.

Each table had two seats, and each table was taken by atleast one person, so Ben Solo went to the far end of the classroom where he sat down next to a cute redhead. He put his book bag down under his chair and when he sat down, he flattened out the little bump where the zipper was on his faded out jeans. Then he rummaged in his backpack and pulled out a paperback classic that he had to read for the regular Lit class.

Pens and pencils scrawled over paper, a few calculators could be heard typing as about twenty students studied quietly. A clock above Mrs. Erso ticked away, and Ben glanced over at Armi. They’d had classes together freshman year, then Armi had CLEPed out of the regular classes. The previous semester, Ben and Armi had even shared PE third period, but with 40 students in the class, they never spoke. All he knew was that Armi was incredibly smart, had amazingly clear skin and looked great in shorts.

Ben reached over a hand and gently stroked the back of his index finger against the outside of Armi’s thigh. Armi’s hand froze where he was writing, but he didn’t look up. He gave no sign of struggle or hesitation, so Ben continued. He flattened his hand and stroked over the top of Armi’s thigh before he pressed his hand into his groin.

Armi jerked in surprise and his hand immediately grabbed at Ben’s. But Ben swatted Armi’s hand away before he pressed in harder. He cupped his hand, groping at Armi whose eyelids fluttered twice as he looked up towards the front of the desk. Mrs. Erso was deep in a pile of papers to be graded, and didn’t look up at all. A knowing grin grew on Ben’s face as he watched Armi’s internal struggle through those beautiful green eyes.

Ben pressed his hand in warm and firm, and could feel the presence under his hand hardening. He hadn’t even opened his book yet, hadn’t even made any attempt to pretend to study and he was already groping a near-stranger. Armi didn’t wear a belt, so all Ben had to do was silently unbuckle the button and unzip him. Armi shook his head several times, still staring down at his homework. Ben didn’t stop.

When he pulled Armi out, Armi began to tremble. A hand on him that wasn’t his own was refreshing, and something he hadn’t felt since the first, and only, time he’d fooled around with another guy. Armi had since resigned himself to being alone in high school, and promised himself that he’d venture into the dating world once he got to college. His eyelids fluttered closed as he sucked in his lower lip as Ben’s hand slid over him.

Ben’s large hand pawed at Armi as it wrapped tight around his tip. If he noticed Armi was shaved bare with no foreskin, he didn’t say anything. Well, Ben didn’t say anything at all. He just started with quick, thorough tugs as Armi trembled. Ben stroked all the way up and then down to his base, teasing him with dry squeezes. Armi gripped his pen tight in one hand, the other open on the worksheet in front of him. His eyelids were gently shut but his eyes fluttered behind them.

Just as he tilted his chin upward and his breath began to speed up, Ben let go. Armi’s eyes opened with relief. He glanced over at the boy next to him, his hands starting to shake. This kid next to him, who he swore he'd never seen in his life, wasn't all that bad looking. Thick, black hair pulled up into a bun, a bit of a strangely shaped mouth though not unhandsome with dark dots of singular freckles spattered across his face. Ben rummaged through his backpack for something, and just when Armi had presence of mind enough to zip himself up, Ben’s hand was on him again.

Only this time his hand was slick from lube, and Armi completely gave up. His hand moved to grip the edge of the desk, the other still trembling as he squeezed the life out of his blue pen. He didn’t let his lower lip go, sucking on it as hard as he could to keep quiet. Ben glanced over at Mrs. Erso just to make sure she was still busy. Then he picked up the pace, thumb sliding over the tip of Armi, hand gripped so tight that Armi might just pop.

After nearly a minute of a constant pace, and nobody seeming to notice a thing, Armi inhaled. His trembling stopped, nose flared as his eyes stopped searching behind his eyelids. Ben tilted Armi's length down a bit, and Armi came silently to stain the desk and his blue jeans. Ben had never seen a more beautiful o-face in his life, he thought to himself as he slowed his hand. Finally he released Armi and Armi let go of his severely abused lip. He inhaled deep, and then sighed in the first audible noise he’d made.

If not for the no-talking rule, Ben would have clapped at how well Armi stayed composed during that whole thing. Instead, he wiped his hand off on the top of his pants like a heathen, and then opened his book on the desk.

Meanwhile, Armi sat stock still as he tried to process what had just happened. He wasn’t even sure it wasn’t a dream at this point. When he finally collected himself, he shoved himself back in his pants without wiping up. He rummaged around in his backpack, and found a travel pack of Kleenex from last time he’d had a cold. He used the last one in the package to wipe up the desk and his pants to avoid the embarrassment of what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was out of sight before Armi could even ask him his name. When the bell rang, Ben was out of his seat and out the door before Armi had even packed up his bag. When he went out to the front of the school to look for Ben, he was gone. A few cars pulled out of the parking lot, and he tried to memorize each in turn. The next morning he saw Ben pull up in a beat up old blue truck that he was sure was a stick shift.

But Armi didn’t have time at all to track down Ben in the halls. He had a student council meeting after lunch, and promised to watch Phasma, his best friend, in her final practice before the Junior Tourney for Tae Kwon Do. That day in detention, Ben wasn’t there. Nor was he there the next day.

Armi had a study period on Thursday after lunch and decided to spend it in the library, instead of in his English teacher’s classroom. He scanned the shelves, and twiddled a blue pen in one hand as he ran the fingers of his other over the spines of some of the books. He stopped at the astronomy section in the back. The light above that area had gone out so it was darker than the rest of the library, which he thought was fitting since outer space was filled with the void of darkness.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around his throat from behind, and he was shoved hard face first into the wall of books. He let out a faint gasp as he dropped the blue pen before his wind pipe was restricted, and a voice growled in his ear. “Did you miss me in detention?”

Ben slipped a hand into the back of Armi’s jeans, fingers sliding over his ass cheek to reach down and squeeze his balls. Armi protested with a hand wrapped around Ben’s wrist, desperate to breathe while the other tried to push him away from the bookshelf. His knee jerked forward, slamming into the metal shelf and creating a dull clanging sound. Ben eased up on his throat only enough so that he could get a half breath.

“Do you want to feel me? So deep inside you,” his hand slid up, finger between Armi’s cheeks as he went along. When he found his hole, he pressed threateningly. “Buried there?” He pushed a digit in barely past the first knuckle and Armi hissed.

“Have you ever had anyone fuck you before?”

Armi struggled against the restraint, his body screaming at him to run. He managed a weak, “No.” Ben’s grip on his throat again loosened and Armi took a deep breath, lungs filling with air.

“No? Is that why you let me do this to you?” His thumb stroked Armi’s throat right above the pulsing artery. Armi didn’t answer so Ben shoved his finger in further. Armi gasped louder and Ben whispered “Shhh,” to sooth him. “This is a library, after all. We can’t have you making those loud noises.”

Armi shut his eyes tight, hopelessly manhandled by a fellow student who he knew almost nothing about. Ben pulled his finger out, aware of how much it would hurt. Then he reached back under Armi to squeeze and kneed his balls, this time softer. “Do you want me to fuck you? It’d feel so damn good.”

Armi didn’t answer. He could feel himself growing hard in his pants, Ben’s hand again warm, knowing. Suddenly Ben pulled away, and Armi stood frozen on the spot. Ben rummaged through his bag again, and when he went to stroke back between Armi’s ass cheeks, his fingers were slick.

Ben wrapped one arm across Armi’s chest, forcing him close as he shoved in a finger. Armi held his breath and as Ben wiggled his finger, he let out a quiet whimper. Ben chuckled in his ear, and began to plant soft, gentle kisses on his neck that was red from Ben’s hand.

Armi couldn’t even imagine what would happen to him if Ben left a hikki. But suddenly Ben looked up, like he’d thought of that too. “Do you want more?” Armi nodded and Ben slipped in another finger. The burn was eased by the lubricant and Armi fell silent. Ben began to fuck his fingers in and out and Armi strained against his pants as his cock grew hard.

Just as suddenly as Ben had appeared, he pulled away. Armi let out a whine, hips rolling back towards Ben as Ben pulled his hands out of his pants. “If you want more, meet me after school, in the parking lot.” Ben shouldered his backpack. “I drive a blue truck.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ben sat in the truck, windows rolled down, waiting. He’d been waiting since school got out, to make sure to catch Armi. He sat with the radio playing, and watched the front doors of the school as the final bell rang. A few students started to file out, those who were still around for their afterschool activities. Some made their way to the parking lot and some got in to shared carpools. Ben watched and waited behind dark sunglasses.

A few minutes later, Armi came walking out of the school with a pretty blonde wearing a white dobok and sneakers. She busily chatted away with him but soon waved him goodbye as she got into a waiting car. Armi started walking up the sidewalk that skirted the parking lot. Ben watched him, testing him to see if he would come willingly.

Armi paused, and put a hand up to shield his eyes from the bright, late afternoon sun. He saw the car, he saw Ben. They made eye contact for a moment and Armi hesitated. Then he tightened the straps of his backpack by an inch, turned around, and began the twenty-minute walk home. Ben seethed.

* * *

Armi had never seen Ben at school, never. Or atleast he couldn’t recall seeing Ben at school. But with a student body population of almost 3,000, that wasn’t hard. So when he caught Ben’s eyes in the hallway, a head taller than everyone else, Armi immediately broke out in a cold sweat. The throng of bodies bustling through the hall drove them towards each other. Armi wanted to run. He wanted to turn around and get out of there, but his class was in this direction, and it would take too long to go around.

As soon as they passed, Ben grabbed him. He pulled Armi by the front of his tshirt, tugging him alone. Armi glanced around, but nobody seemed to notice. Ben pulled them away from the bustling corridor, only to shove Armi directly into one of the single occupancy bathrooms on campus. Armi stumbled in, and Ben was on him just as soon as he’d locked the door. Armi's bag spilled open, pens skittering across the floor. A blue one exploded, creating a small puddle in the corner.

Ben’s mouth was wide, much wider than Armi’s. He enveloped Armi, his taste foreign, and tongue unwelcome. Ben pushed Armi back until his back hit the wall. Then with a hand under either thigh, Ben swept Armi’s legs out from under him.

Instinctively, Armi wrapped his legs around Ben’s waist, and his arms braced around his shoulders. Ben kissed him hard into the wall, one arm under his ass holding him up, the other steady, but controlling on the back of his head. Ben grinded his hips up, shoving his pelvis into Armi’s to make him harden. It was working, all the harsh kisses and the dominant way his hands held Armi made it feel like the seams of his jeans might just burst open.

Ben started to kiss at his neck, mumbling angrily. “You stood me up.”

“I never agreed,” he strained, now free from the kiss, to get away.

“Of course you did.”

“Who even are you?!”

Armi was dropped unceremoniously to his feet. He almost didn’t catch himself, raising up from bent knees just as Ben fell infront of him. He undid Armi’s pants and immediately took his tip into his mouth. Armi was only half hard, and as free of hair as he’d been only a few days earlier in detention.

Armi gasped and tilted his head back, before he put one hand on the cold tile wall behind him. “You can’t just ah-“he moaned as Ben’s throat tightened around him, nose touching Armi’s stomach. Then Ben began in earnest, not teasing Armi, but racing the bell for the next period. Armi was all soft sighs, nearly whimpering as he was chased closer. His knees grew weak, legs barely apart as his breath began to tremble.

Ben reached up a hand under his shirt and up his stomach, his other hand holding his hips hard. Armi was barely even touching Ben, but was just about to lose it. Ben sucked hard and fast, using the techniques he’d perfected over the years. Suddenly the bell rang, making Armi jump and he bemoaned at the fact that he was going to be late.

Just then his eyelids closed and he moaned, “Oh I’m gonna come. Ah- ah-“It was blinding white, all noise suddenly gone before his ears began to ring. Ben swallowed up all of him, taking him down to the hilt as he came. Armi was silent with his head tilted down, though not looking at Ben’s kneeling figure.

The second it was done, Ben was up on his feet. Armi panted hard, hands still on the tile wall as he tried to steady himself. Ben grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and wiped his mouth before he tossed it in the trash can by the door. Then he shouldered his backpack, and glanced at Armi who was barely able to remain standing, or comprehend what had just happened. Ben turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him like he was angry.

Armi ran to the door as soon as it was closed. He turned the deadbolt before he stepped back and fell to his knees. He continued to breathe hard, hands on the tops of his thighs. His dick was still red, though the swelling had gone down. He began to tremble and shake, terrified of what that guy was doing to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go in a different direction and then things progressed and I was all like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A week went by and nothing happened. Armi was on constant high alert, constantly looking for Ben. He saw him once the next week from afar, dark tuft of hair unmistakable across the quad. But Ben left him, for the most part alone. It seemed like as quickly as the assault had started, it ended.

Until Friday, when Armitage was walking home. The blue truck pulled up next to him, and Ben rolled down the window. “Need a ride?”

Armi looked up, fear suddenly striking him. But the way Ben looked at him now didn’t look like the one from his nightmares. He was the same man, wearing a black long sleeve shirt and faded blue jeans, but his face seemed nice, not angry like last time. He hesitated, his instincts telling him to say no. But he nodded his head, and Ben stopped the car.

“I’m Ben, by the way,” he said as he steered away from the curb. Armi put his bag on the floor of the truck, and noticed one of the cup holders was playing host to a half dozen blue pens, similar to the ones he preferred.

“I’m Armi.”

“Armi?”

“Yeah.”

“Like, the Army? Like the Military Army?”

“Well its Armitage, so no.”

“Armi- your parents really hated you, didn’t they?”

“Alright, that’s it, let me out.” He went to reach for the door handle. Ben reached out but didn’t touch him.

“Woah woah, hey, I’m sorry, okay? I was only teasing.”

“That wasn’t teasing, you were just taking the opportunity to be mean.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset, you’re just an asshole.”

Then Armi crossed his arms angrily, and glared out the window. Ben glanced at him as he gave directions. It was a quick drive though. “Just up here, you can stop on the corner and I can walk to my house from there.”

“Okay,” Ben said. He pulled them up to the curb, and put the car in park. Then he turned off the engine and Armi hesitated, and turned to look at Ben.

“Thanks for the ride, I guess,” Armi offered weakly.

Ben unbuckled his seatbelt and immediately assaulted Armi. Armi fought him as Ben dragged him across the bench seats, forcing him onto his back. “No!” Armi shouted as Ben struggled to restrain him. The car rocked back and forth as they fought, Armi’s muscles no match for Ben's strength.

Armi tried to push Ben away as Ben tried to capture his hands. Armi nearly elbowed him in the face but Ben was quick to duck away from it. Easily enough Ben got both of Armi’s wrists pinned together against his chest and he bore down his full weight on Armi. His other hand was clamped over Armi’s mouth to keep him from screaming, and he easily wriggled his way between Armi’s legs.

Armi’s heels dug into the fabric of the seat as he strained, face turning red and eyes watering with tears. He tried vaguely to get away, but Ben’s bruising grip was too strong. Ben began to convince Armi, again.

“I can make you feel so good, if you just let me,” he whispered. He was slowly moving his hips, grinding against Armi’s groin that he knew would grow hard with want. Ben had already been half hard when he’d picked Armi up, though he tucked it up in his waistband to hide the bulge. He was eager to get his rocks off with Armi, since the past few encounters they’d had, Ben had focused solely on Armi’s pleasure. He continued.

“Fill you so fucking deep, I’ll make you feel like a goddess.” Armi groaned in response, tearing his gaze away from Ben. He glanced out the front windshield, and prayed silently for someone to see them. Ben started to kiss Armi’s neck and Armi jerked away from the gentle touch.

“Just let me touch you, let me feel you,” Ben whispered. His pants were too tight, he was too hot in his clothes and in this car without the a/c on. He took the chance and removed his hand from Armi’s mouth.

“Help!” Armi cried out, then he gulped hard, wetting his mouth. Ben undid his pants and pulled himself out. He pushed up the hem of Armi’s shirt, his tip just barely touching the soft skin there as he thrust. “Somebody!”

Ben clamped a hand over Armi’s mouth again and Armi groaned. As soon as Ben was out of his pants and able to dry hump Armi, his thrusts changed. He left no space between them, breathing directly into Armi’s ear. His tip could be felt just barely on the skin of Armi’s stomach, where Ben had pulled up the hem. He was wet there, a small pool building, but the rest of him chaffed hard against coarse fabric. Ben didn’t care.

His thrusts were more meaningful, deeper than before. This was it, this was the last time Ben would try to coerce Armi into letting him fuck him. If Armi didn’t acquiesce, he would leave him the hell alone and find a new target. Ben’s quickening breaths were quiet in Armi’s ear.

“You smell so good, and you’re so sweet. I just want to know your secrets, ah-“he clenched his jaw in a moan from the pleasure, and from the pain of his dry skin on fabric. This was his prize he told himself, he should just enjoy it. But somewhere in him, he felt a pang of guilt.

“I want to be with you, but you keep resisting.” He continued to thrust, chasing his own pleasure. Armi barely moved below him, eyes dashing around wildly to look at the ceiling of the truck as Ben dry humped up between his legs. Ben strained through the pain until it was too much.

He took his hand away from Armi’s mouth, and propped himself up on the elbow that restrained his helpless victim. Armi opened his mouth to shout for help, but caught a glimpse of Ben’s face. His face was red, lips open with a wanting mouth. His eyes looked uncertain, his brow faintly knitted and in that moment, Armi knew Ben meant every word.

Ben slicked his hand, bottle of lube taken out of the glove box before he continued what he’d been doing. He shuddered as he wrapped his hand around himself, and buried his face back into Armi’s neck. He nuzzled him there, thrusting into his own palm.

“I’d do anything to be with you, anything.” He groaned, eyes closing. “To know what lies just below your surface, so soft and quiet.” He continued to thrust above Armi, who whimpered quietly but didn’t cry out for help.

Ben started to make strained noises, like he was struggling with a heavy weight. Suddenly Armi pulled his arms out of Ben’s grasp. Ben grappled for them with only his one free hand. He wrapped his fingers around one of Armi’s wrist, and the other hand drew Ben in. Their lips collided, Armi being the one to initiate it.

At that very moment Ben moaned, lips parting and he came hot on Armi’s stomach. His hand was relentless, making sure he got out every last drop. He kept his hand moving fast until he was sure he was spent. Then Ben slowly sat up. He propped himself up with a hand on either side of Armi who looked completely violated. His face showed fear and pain, and sorrow.

Ben backed up a bit more, until he was sitting in the drivers seat. Armi’s legs were still splayed out, one foot behind Ben now and one near his leg. Armi didn’t get up to leave, he didn’t even really move. Ben glanced over at Armi who was staring at him. Ben huffed a sigh, shoved himself back in his pants, and abruptly opened the drivers side door.


	5. Chapter 5

Armi blinked as Ben stepped out of the car. He slammed the car door behind him, which left Armi all alone. Slowly Armi sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. He looked out the back window and could see Ben standing by the bed of the truck. He had both hands on the edge of the bed, and he was leaning forward with his head bowed, like he was deep in thought.

Slowly Armi sat all the way up, and brought his legs together. He repositioned, sitting back in the passenger seat like he’d been only a few minutes earlier. He frowned, hands in his lap as he waited. Several minutes later the driver’s side door opened and Ben got in. He didn’t say anything as he started up the truck, but didn’t put it in gear. He waited for a few seconds, before he glanced over at Armi. He looked angry.

“Well aren’t you going to get out?” He looked away, out the front windshield.

“Do you want me to?”

Ben frowned deeper. Armi scooted closer, eyes on Ben. It was obvious he was full of turmoil, but Armi suddenly felt a little less afraid. “Did you mean it? All those things you said?”

Ben glanced at Armi, and he nodded. Armi put up a hand to his mouth, partially covering it as if afraid of his own words. “Nobody’s ever said those things to me. But how, I hardly know you?”

Ben looked away and sighed. He put one hand on the steering wheel like he was going to drive, then put his hand down on his thigh. “I’m not very good with words, I don’t know what to say. We have nothing in common, we don’t share the same friends or interests but you’re so goddamn attractive. I can’t,” he audibly exhaled, “I can’t keep this up, if you’re not in to it.”

“In to it? You hardly gave me a choice.”

Ben inhaled and glared out the window. Armi could see it, the cold outer shell he always exhibited. It was only to keep himself safe, and somehow Armi had gotten through that. He scooted a bit closer, slowly closing the distance.

“You’re the only guy, the only person, who’s ever shown interest in me. It’s… nice.”

“I’m sorry I can’t…” he looked down at his hands, large paws with even longer fingers. “ Cradle you, or be tender. I just get so wound up, I can’t do… gentle.”

“You didn’t have to assault me, though.”

Ben nodded, his face hardened. Armi slowly leaned over and kissed his cheek. Ben’s brow softened and he glanced at Armi, who still had the spattering’s of wet cum on his green shirt. “I’m sorry.”

Armi reached over and drew Ben’s face around with a finger under his chin. He kissed Ben softly, and Ben kissed him back. This kiss was slow, more passionate than any they’d shared before.

“I don’t know what to do… but I can help you to be soft.”

Ben nodded, and slowly crawled over Armi. Armi lay back like he had before, and Ben let one let slide in between his. They kissed softly on the couch seats, Ben’s hand not so demanding now, stroking a thumb over one of Armi’s thighs. Armi hummed into their kiss, his fingers releasing Ben’s hairtie. Black hair cascaded around them, and Ben hardly seemed to notice.

Ben began to press his thigh up between Armi’s legs. Immediately Armi responded, grinding his hips down slowly. He told himself it was just like dancing, except he didn’t attend school dances anymore.

They rolled over, Ben positioning Armi on top. Then pulled off Armi’s shirt, and Armi fell against his chest. “Won’t people see?”

“Nobody’s going to walk by,” he planted a small kiss on Armi’s lips. “Trust me.” Then he helped Armi get the rest of his clothes off and rolled them back over. He took his own shirt off, and kicked off his shoes before he grabbed for the bottle of lube.

His finger was slick as he traced it under Armi, over his balls and between his legs. Armi used his other arm for a pillow, and Ben lay half propped up. As he stroked a finger between the deep ravine, Armi put a hand on his shoulder. “Wait,” Armi said and Ben paused. “It’s going to hurt.”

“It’s not going to hurt.”

“Yes it is.”

“Only at first, I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Armi nodded his head, but wasn’t quite convinced. Ben’s digit pushed in, foreign and unwelcome. Armi clung to Ben, tense as his nails dug into Ben’s shoulders. “Relax,” he whispered.

“I can’t.”

“Sure you can,” Ben began to kiss Armi again, trying to distract him. It worked, and soon Armi and Ben rocked together silently, Ben’s fingers all the way up as far he could get them, and Armi letting off soft cooing noises.

Ben rolled them over so Armi was ontop again. Armi went to sit up but Ben pulled him down, so he was laying flat on Ben’s stomach. “Stay down.”

“You said no one would see us.”

“They might if you sit up. Here,” Ben put a hand on his own slick cock, his other on Armi’s lower back. He lined himself up, “Now you control the pace. It’s only as fast as you want.”

Armi nodded his head, uncertain eyes searching Ben’s face. “Okay.” He was painfully slow. So slow Ben thought he might have to throw Armi back onto his back and fuck him senseless if he was going to go so gradually. Armi had one arm around the back of Ben’s neck, pinned there while the other was on his chest.

He hesitated with each minute, body opening slowly and in waves. It wasn’t until he pulled himself up a bit that he felt it. The pain ebbed, still present but something warm opened in him. He let out a quiet moan into Ben’s neck and Ben sighed. “See?”

The pace was slow, and cumbersome, their position stifled by the car itself and the space they occupied. Finally Ben rolled them back over, pulling out to reposition them. He put one of Armi’s feet up on the top of the back of the chair, and when he pushed back in with Armi on his back below him, Armi hissed.

“Sorry-“

“Slow,” Armi put a hand on Ben’s stomach, just below his belly button.

“Okay, right,” Ben leaned down and slowly dragged himself out as he planted a soft kiss on Armi’s lips. Armi let his hand slide around Ben’s waist as Ben wrapped his free hand around Armi’s length.

They rocked back and forth, the hot car making beads of sweat dot their backs and necks. Ben stayed propped up over Armi until Armi was trembling, until he couldn’t think or breathe. All he could feel was Ben on top of him and inside of him, and when he came it was the most exquisite thing he’d ever experienced.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
